


A Lesson in Beaning

by MemphisGal94



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemphisGal94/pseuds/MemphisGal94
Summary: After Ginny blatantly goes against Mike's command, he's forced to take action like he always does. Only this time it's a bit complicated. WARNING: Consensual spanking of an adult!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm currently in love with the show Pitch and I ship Mike and Ginny sooooooo hard. I'm also a spanko, and I can't help but see how he'd be a bit of a hard ass with his team and a definite disciplinarian. I hope you all enjoy! (If you don't like spanking, please don't read because you won't like it).
> 
> Also, this may become a series of related one-shots.

Mike Lawson didn’t know what to think about the day once the dust had settled on the game between the San Diego Padres and the St. Louis Cardinals. He knew that they were lucky—they’d won the game and Baker hadn’t been hurt despite the fact that she could’ve been. He knew that his knees weren’t feeling so bad.  
But he also knew he was pissed.

Ginny had come to him before the game specifically to talk about Falcone. She’d wanted to hit him, yes, but he’d said no. He was the captain, dammit, and his team listened to him. His word might as well be law in that locker room next to Skip’s. He wasn’t used to being blatantly disobeyed like he was with Ginny. Baker had a problem with authority because she had misconceptions about the motivations of the guys on the team when it came to her.

Mike protected his team. When he saw talent especially. Did Ginny’s being a girl have something to do with it? Maybe. But it didn’t change the fact that her pitch wasn’t going to hurt, it’d probably barely bruise, and it risked retaliation that could really hurt her. And if he felt a bit of an obligation to protect her? Well, he wasn’t the only one.

It was why he’d been so annoyed with Baker on the field, when her fast ball had sailed inside and nailed the dick. He hated Falcone as much as almost anyone on the Padres team—hell, maybe even in the whole MLB—but he didn’t want her to hit him. Because code meant that it was her who’d be beaned back. Not him, not Blip, but Ginny.

Her nonchalance had really grated on his nerves too. Watching the way she stepped into the box after they brought in Mount. His heart had been hammering in his chest, even as he’d calmly got Blip’s reassurance that the outfielder had his back if and when things went south. The entire stadium seemed to hold its breath. He’d known from first pitch though, that Mount wasn’t going to hit her.

Mike sighed, kneading his hand into the outside of his knee. Baker probably thought he was over the entire situation, but it was in fact far from the truth. After the game when the two of them had spoken, and she’d asked if he liked to golf. He couldn’t pass up on the chance to spend more time of her. She was sort of like this enigma he couldn’t stay away from. Something about her energy just drew him in no matter how hard he tried. Even Amelia wasn’t a good enough distraction.

God, Amelia. He’d been at a low point and he’d sought comfort from the easiest target. A woman who could understand a no-strings-attached good time in the sheets. It’d been a mistake; a nice mistake, but a mistake nonetheless.

What the hell was he going to do about Baker? He wasn’t going to have this bullshit about her disregarding his instructions. Not only was he not used to it, but he wasn’t down for it. The vast, vast majority of the time when he gave advice, he was speaking in the best interests of his teammates and his team. When he told Baker to stop waving him off in games and to freaking trust him, he’d said it as a request but told her it was going to happen. And it had. Her numbers had improved as a testament to his being right.

When he’d told her to leave Falcone alone and ignore the unwritten rules of baseball, he’d meant it. Don’t throw at the psycho and don’t start shit. There was a lot more than a fastball to the hip to think about here. But she’d gone out and done it anyways, nearly getting his head chewed off by her firecracker agent and his own heart speeding out of his chest.  
And to make it worse? She’d actually gotten upset when they didn’t throw at her. Made it about them being scared to hit a girl, going off on the catcher to man up, and actually approaching the mound until all hell had broken loose. He just guessed that was the final straw on a long list of offenses.

But how was he going to handle this? Talking with her hadn’t worked up to this point. Scolding her didn’t work. He couldn’t talk down to her, or she’d probably get even more bent out of shape than she always did. If it were one of the guys, he’d knock ‘em around a bit. Not like, hit or anything. But he’d had to whoop more than one of his teammates in the past. A handful of smacks to their ass (in nothing even remotely close to a playful manner) had them smarting up rather quickly. Hell, he’d done it to Blip twice.

Could he really do that to Baker though?

She wanted to be one of the guys. She’d accepted him as captain of their squad, despite questioning him constantly. His nerves were forever grated by her attitude, not always in a bad way. He was fond of her; everyone knew that. He was protective of her; another thing everyone knew. He didn’t see her as something above the rest of his guys. So why should he treat her any differently?

Because she’s a woman, that’s why. And spanking her ass, no matter how briefly, could cause some problems.

Something needed to be done though. Mike wasn’t going to let her get away with this bratty shit. And no, calling the girl a brat wasn’t sexist or uncalled for. It was stating the damn truth. She thought challenging him in front of his team, his city, the damn league was cute and she could do it without any repercussions. He took care of his guys, both protectively and disciplinarily speaking. And it wasn’t going to be any different with Baker.

He didn’t care if she was a girl. And he didn’t care that she was…it didn’t matter. This had nothing to do with his confusing personal feelings towards his rookie and more to do with the fact that she needed to learn a lesson. And he was going to be the one to teach it to her.

He’d give her a choice though. He’d given the others guys a choice, too—take the licks or he’d go to Skip. It didn’t get much simpler than that. He had a lot of pull with his manager. He’d could make the consequences monetary if need be to get the point across that he wasn’t fucking around. The problem with that was that it was usually made public. The money and the publicity were both reasons why those he’d been forced to deal with had never chosen the second option. Depending on how Baker felt though, he wasn’t sure if she’d choose his offer or not.

Stealing himself, Mike heaved himself up from his couch. He was still dressed in his outfit from after the game—dark jeans, blue button down, and his leather jacket. Briefly he wondered if he should change but then decided against it. Dressing any differently wouldn’t change the outcome.

The weather outside was a little chilly for a summer night in California, which didn’t surprise him. Rain was in their future; his knee had told him so. Keys in hand, Mike patted his pockets to check for his phone and wallet before locking his front door. Once he made it to his car, he climbed in joints creaking and cranked the engine.

He knew where Baker lived. It was a nice apartment complex near Petco. He’d been a cheeky ass and sent her a big teddy bear and flowers after her first win. And then a box of chocolates he knew she wouldn’t eat when she finally put her bat on the ball in the box. It wasn’t hard to find a parking spot for visitors and make his way inside. A quick discussion with the flirty woman at the front desk, and he had his permission to head upstairs.

As the elevator took him up to the top floor of the complex, a situation Mike hadn’t thought about arose. What if Amelia was there? Since his and Baker’s agent’s rendezvous a couple of weeks back, he hadn’t been put in the situation of being around both women at the same time. Ginny couldn’t know that he and Amelia were casually sleeping with one another. Somehow he had a feeling she wouldn’t react very well. Why exactly he couldn’t say, but he had a feeling in his gut. And he trusted his gut.

And how the fuck was he going to do this, if Baker did agree? With the guys, they’d known what to do because all of them had gotten whooped growing up. He didn’t know how Ginny’s parents would’ve viewed corporal punishment towards her; it was always different for parents when girls were involved for a number of different reasons. Mike knew that first hand from his sister.

Maybe he should’ve thought this through a little better…

Before he could second guess himself anymore, the gleaming silver doors of the elevator opened up onto Ginny’s floor. With a quick glance at the sign on the wall, he turned left down the hall. Hers was the very last one on the right.

There really wasn’t any turning back now. So he knocked.

It took her a few moments to get to the door. The door was thick, so no sound filtered out to him. Which was good, given what he was here to do. Well, possibly do if she agreed to it. Impatience still itched at the base of his spine, and he was lifting his knuckles up to knock again when the door was pulled open.

“Mike,” Ginny said in surprise. She had to be surprised, because she never called him Mike. Like, just about ever.

Her face was devoid of makeup like it always was, but her hair was loose down to her shoulders. Instead of her normal Nike gear, she wore a pair of pajama pants the hung low on her hips and a camisole that had ridden up an inch to show a strip of her smooth skin. He was amused to see her bare toes were painted Padres blue.

“Hey there, Rookie.”

“What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk.”

“This isn’t about me beaning Falcone is it? I thought you were over it!” He raised a brow at her, not speaking a word. With a long, suffering sigh that had no effect on him whatsoever, Ginny stepped back to give him space to step inside.

He wasn’t surprised to see that her apartment was pretty bare or that it was neat. He was surprised though, to see the teddy bear he’d sent as a gag gift resting on the side of the bed she didn’t sleep on, if the folded sheets were anything to go on. From the blush that was covering her cheeks when he glanced her way, she realized what he’d seen.

“It’s cute,” she supplied weakly.

“I knew you loved the gifts I sent you,” he teased. She rolled her eyes, spinning around to plop down on the edge of the bed. She raised her soft brown eyes from the floor to his gaze.

“So talk.”

“First off,” Mike began, “I want you to know that, no, we are not over the beaning. You came to me before the game. You asked me, and what did I say?”

“You said no,” Ginny said. But her mouth was in a stubborn line and her beautiful eyes were flashing dangerously. “And you were just doing it to try and protect me, which is stupid. I’m a ball player, I can take care of myself. I’m not backing down from the unwritten rules of baseball just because I’m a girl. Falcone hit our guy so I hit him. It’s how it goes.”

“I don’t care how you think it goes, Baker.” He used her name instead of her nickname to drive home that he was serious. She saw the change in her expression, that she understood he was taking this a lot more seriously than she had realized. “I’m going to tell you, for the second time, how this goes. And you’re going to listen to me. Are you paying attention?”  
Ginny nodded, a little apprehensive to his eyes.

“What I say in that clubhouse goes unless Skip otherwise says. When I tell you to throw your fastball, you throw your fastball. When I want your screw ball, you better be getting it ready. When I tell you that we’re not retaliating against Falcone, you will not be beaning him! This isn’t just because you’re a girl either, though that has something to do with it.”  
Her eyes darkened and she opened her mouth angrily to cut him off.

“Shut up,” he said firmly. Her mouth snapped shut. “I am your captain and I am your catcher. I run that team, and I sure as hell run that field. You hitting Falcone put you up for one too. Did you not pay attention? The last time he hit us, he broke Bones, Baker. Bones. I wasn’t going to have any pitcher, not a damn one on my team, throw at them today because I wasn’t risking an injury like that again.

“You being on the mound made it even more important.” Mike sighed, crossing his arm. “You are a ball player, Rookie. You’re one of the guys, theoretically speaking. But you’re still a girl. And I don’t care what the fuck you try and say, a ninety-six mile per hour fastball is going to do a hell of a lot more fucking damage to you than it will to any of us!”

He was relieved to see that she actually looked…guilty. He didn’t like making her feel this way, but she needed to understand.

“And not only did you ignore what I told you out of some misconstrued pride, but when they didn’t retaliate you start a freaking brawl?” Now she ducked her head. “You let your emotions get the better of you. You let your own selfish ideas of equality dictate how our game was played. You put yourself out of the game at least two innings early, which put two more innings on our bull pen.”

“I’m sorry,” she offered quietly.

“I’m sorry too, Baker.” It was now or never. “But this isn’t like your other little screw-ups. This is too serious for me to ignore. This is my team, and I’m over you ignoring what I say. I give way when I see fit; I’ve done it with you on multiple occasions. Many more than I have with the other guys. I can’t show preferential treatment anymore.”

“What are you going to do?” She was playing with a loose thread on the thigh of her pajamas instead of looking at her. He felt like an older brother getting onto his little sister, which could be the case. But it wasn’t like that for him. The same protective instincts, yeah, but different causes…

Mike shook his head.

“I’m going to give you the same choice I’ve given guys before you.” She didn’t look up at him. “Baker, look at me.”

She did finally. She looked unsure, and it made him falter slightly.

“I’m not going to tell you which option I’d prefer. I’m just going to give it to you straight.” Ginny nodded slowly, still unsure. “You can either take a fine from Skip for your behavior or you can take sixteen licks from me.”

Ginny’s expression changed. Her eyes went from apprehensive to wide with shock. Her lips parted slightly, speechless. And she paled slightly before the color came rushing back to her cheeks. Mike couldn’t tell what her brain was doing or what was running though her head.

“You want to, to spank me?” She sounded flustered, like she couldn’t get the words out.

“Did I say I wanted to? Of course I don’t want to. But you overstepped a line today. You can ask Blip, if you want. You’re not the first person and I can practically assure you that you won’t be the last, given how this season is shaping out. There will be plenty after you, if you choose that option.”

“If Coach fines me, it goes public.”

“More than likely, yeah.”

“If I were to choose your option…if I let you, you know, no one would find out?” She seemed worried.

“Of course not, Rookie. I don’t tell anyone because it’s none of their business. I told you about Blip because he’s your friend and he’s a point of reference. Plus, he really doesn’t care if people know. He’s weird like that.”

It got a small hint of a smile to touch her lips, which he saw as a definite good thing. She thumbs at the loose thread again, seemingly staring into space as she thought a few things over. Mike stayed silent, giving her the time she needed. In the past, some of his teammates had made the decision right away. Others had had to think about it like she was now. It all depended on the person and the circumstances.

“What would you…do it with?”

“You mean what would I spank you with?” She nodded, more color flooding her cheeks at the word ‘spanking.’ She was very shy about that term for some reason. “Well, I’d be using my hand.”

“What?” Her mood changed in a flash. “Your hand?!”

“I’ve slapped your ass already, Baker. It’s not that big of a deal. Would you rather I take my belt to you?” That made her pale again. “Me neither. So yes, I’ll be using my hand.”

“Are you, but will you, I can’t,” she was blubbering now, stumbling over her thoughts in the rush to get them all out. She really hadn’t been expecting the hand curve ball. It kind of surprised him. Did she think he’d take something else to her? He’d used the belts on the guys, yeah, but this was a lot different for many reasons. He didn’t know her pain tolerance and he wasn’t going to push it.

“Rookie, just calm down a little bit. Breathe. I know you’re good at that. You’re always panting on the mound.” She glared at him half-heartedly while taking some deep breaths anyways. “Better. Now, will I what?”

“You’re not going to…pull my pants down?”

Mike blinked at her. Now it was his turn to be shocked. Pull her pants down? Like spank her ass over just her underwear? Or not even that much? His expression, whatever form of surprise it must have shown, caused an embarrassed flush to once again color her cheeks. The images that flashed through his head were completely inappropriate and each all the more intriguing. Finally, he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Of course not, Rookie.” How many times was he going to say that? “I’d do it just like you’re dressed. Look, I’m not trying to take advantage of you here. I’m not trying to put you in an uncomfortable position either. What you did today not only went against my direct orders, but you put yourself above the team. That’s not what being a team player is all about. I understand your intentions, believe me. I get it. But like I’ve shown you, there are other ways and you have to pick and choose your battles.”

“Sixteen? And all of them with your hand over my pajamas?” Mike nodded, watching her mull it over. “How would you, um, have me? Like, bent over my bed or…”

Later he’d think about how she knew much about positions to be punished. But at that moment, he only told her the truth. “I’ll do it however you feel most comfortable, Rookie. Over your bed or against the wall like we’re in school again; it doesn’t matter to me. I’d just prefer to get it over with quickly, if that’s your choice.”

She once again went quiet. He gave her the time, and leaned against the wall that connected her bedroom to the modest living room area and watched her expression. Ginny Baker was a stoic girl, for all the adversity she had face going through the levels to get to this point. She hid her emotions behind a bravado he couldn’t tell the depth of and the hard-faced grit of a major leaguer. She was hard to read, but right now it was as if she were an open book.

“Okay,” she said finally. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Alright,” he said, and shrugged out of his leather jacket to drape over the arm chair just inside the living room. “Get in whatever position you want.”

Ginny stood from her place at the edge of the bed, looking around the room somewhat nervously. Almost as if she were trying to figure out how to do it, which way would be the easiest for her, or maybe him. The one that would be the least awkward for both of them.

Finally, she turned her back to him and bent over the edge of the bed. The fabric of her pajama pants tightened around the globes of her ass. In this moment, he didn’t see her in any way other than a young woman he cared very much for and just wanted to help rein it in a little bit. A man of lesser character than him, or one who just didn’t feel towards Ginny the way he did, would be doing this for all of the wrong reasons. But he wasn’t.

“Stay relaxed for me,” he told her gently. “Sixteen, okay? I’m not going to go fast. Tell me if you need a break.”

Mike stepped up to her left side as he spoke. He hesitated slightly before resting his hand on her lower back. Her muscles weren’t as tight as he was expecting, which he saw as a good thing. He wasn’t going to be very hard, just good enough for her to feel and leave a bit of a sting for the next day. More than anything, his words were to reassure her that while this was happening, she still had the ability to stop it.

“Okay.” The word came out like a breath.

The catcher raised his flat hand away from the proffered backside of his rookie, waiting just a fraction of a second as another itch of hesitation gnawed at him. Then he shook it off and brought it down sharply onto Ginny’s right cheek. The smacking sound of his palm hitting her ass sounded throughout the nearly silent apartment save for the air conditioning whirring. He ignored the slight gasp she breathed in and repeated the action on her left cheek.

Mike wasn’t one to lecture during punishments like this, despite how much he loved hearing himself talk sometimes. Instead, he settled into a methodical rhythm. He gave each spank enough time to really settle in (based on his own experiences when he was younger) before he’d switch cheeks and land the next. Each group of four was slightly harder than the previous four, but not by much. By the tenth, the muscles in Ginny’s ass clenched after his hand smacked her right where the curve of her bottom met her thighs.

“Baker,” Mike said firmly, a warning laced into his tone.

“Sorry!” Her muscles relaxed quickly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do it again. Tensing can cause bruising, and that’s the last thing I want to do. Keep position, okay? We’re almost done.”

Something stirred in his chest when she reached forward blindly towards the head of her bed. When her hand came into contact with the teddy bear, she tugged it forward to bury her face into it. Lightly, he moved his hand in circles on her lower back as he landed the next two. Whatever sound she made was muffled in the belly of the stuffed animal so much that she couldn’t distinguish it.

The last four were harder and centered where he liked to call the ‘sit-spot.’ She’d feel these last group especially when she sat down in the morning and at the game the next day in the dugout.

“There we go, all done.” He patted her back. “C’mon, Rookie.”

Ginny pushed herself up, so slow it seemed deliberate. He began to worry if maybe he’d made a mistake. Overestimated her pain tolerance and hurt her more than he’d meant to. The mere thought made his chest tighten.

“Ginny?”

Her arms were suddenly around his neck and her face was buried in the side of his throat. He could feel the point of her nose, the curve of her brow ridge and the brush of her eyelashes as her lids fluttered. Instinctively, he held her around the middle. They’re bodies touching in ways they never had before, but so easy to ignore when his rookie needed comfort.

“We’re all good now,” he told her softly. There was no reason to talk loudly. Her ear was mere inches from his mouth. He felt her smile from the tickle of his beard rubbing against her chin as he spoke. “Clean slate, no fine, nothing. Back to baseball, okay?”

Ginny nodded but didn’t pull away; she only seemed to hold onto him tighter.

He was okay with that.

 

~~~~

 

Half an hour later when Mike slipped out of the apartment, shrugging his jacket back on and promising to see her in the morning, Ginny closed the door to her apartment and hurried into the bathroom. She had a few things to do before going to bed…

And more than one involved the heat in her ass and the one forming between her legs as she remembered Mike. Her favorite player, her teammate, her captain spanking her soundly then holding her close. Being firm and intimidating and oh so sexy.

She practically moaned.

Yeah, a few things to take care of; and if she whispered his name as she touched herself or closed her eyes and imagined Mike spanking her again, in different positions, with less layers separating their skin, well…no one had to know.

Especially not Mike Lawson.


End file.
